


Insanity

by Stylinstars



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Based off a nightmare I had, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Burning, Character Death, Fear Play, Fingerfucking, Hate, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Humiliation kink, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Sacrificing, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, Torture, Voice Kink, gagging, harry is very scary, killer!harry, psychotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinstars/pseuds/Stylinstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't until Louis sees the driver grab his leather gloves, hand tight on the steering wheel, till he realizes he's  about to be murdered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unknown ride

It's a hot day and Louis not in the mood for patience. His mom told him she was done shopping and just had to pay so he exited the shop and crossed the street waiting for her. He lifts his hands to his face cupping it to prevent the glaring sun from his eyes in hopes to see if his mum is out of the shop yet. 

His stomach growls hungrily reminding him that he's yet to eat breakfast. McDonald's is just a block up the street and he's debating whether or not to just ditch and go there. He's about to walk up when a long yellow bus like van stops right in front of him. 

The back of the bus is completely open and there are two rows of leather seats on each side. Very happy people are smiling back at him telling him to come in for a free ride. He faintly hears some cheery clowny carnival music from the inside. It seems like a party. The outside of the large bus is decorated with splotches of different paint colours and the top is lined with a row of 5 large black windows. 

It's a cute bus but it give him a bit of an uneasy feeling so he shakes his head no to the offer. But everyone is waving their hands for him to come in and he looks over to see his mom still not out of the shop and decides "why the hell not" and jumps right in. 

He points to the road and tells the driver he wants to stop at McDonald's, but the driver doesn't turn to look at him or hear him. As they are about to pass McDonald's he gets up to open the door and ask to leave for he has reached his stop, but the back of the bus immediately shuts. 

The yellow of the walls peel into black and all laughter is dissipated. The carnival music is no longer on and Louis is frozen from dread. The bus starts to move faster as everyone sits eerily silent in their seats with stone like expressions. 

Louis is panicking as his mind comes up with every possible scenario and none ending well. The bus keeps on going and turns down a street he's never seen before. Soon he sees trees appearing as they head into a road with the forest. Tall pine trees are on each side of the road looming up high cascading shadows on the ground. 

His eyes catch movement as he sees the faceless driver shrug on a slick black trench coat and put on some black gloves. Louis heart is beating so fast and he feels faint. There's a rustle as the driver try's to grab something from the seat. Louis eyes widen with horror when he sees just what that is. A black garbage bag. 

He doesn't know what is going on but if its what he thinks it is.. oh god oh god, he's panicking as his eyes widen and his grip on the seat tightens. He's so scared that he feels like if he moves the driver is going to rip his throat at any second. 

Or maybe even one of the frozen people. Realization hits him as to what is about to happen and he punches his fist to the windows in hopes to break it and jump out. But no, nothing happens. It doesn't even make a sound. Just tiny bumps on the steel hard plastic window. His heart is beating so hard in his chest and he's regretting stepping on this bus so bad he's crying. 

He's full on sobbing because if he wasn't such a pig and had just walked to McDonalds or waited for his mum this wouldn't have happened. Oh god! His mum! What was she going to do, when she came out and he wasn't there, or at home? What was she going to do when they searched for him and he wasn't found, or better yet sliced and chopped into a black bag in the depths of the woods never to be seen again? 

His tears are flowing like a river as he bites his cheek to keep from crying out. He is so scared of making a noise to alert anyone. So many questions are running through his head. Who are these people? Why are they so quiet? Where is he going? Obviously he is going to be killed but how? 

He has to get out of here, but he sees no escape. There is only one door and that was the back one that had shut and locked him in. It is locked shut with 5 large steel handles clasping it tight. 

Yeah, he defiantly can't get out that way. The windows are obviously not an option so he looks around desperately for another way. When he doesn't see anything, he goes to desperate measures and nudges the silent boy beside him. He has dark brown hair, cut short in a buzzcut. 

The boy doesn't even flinch as Louis shakes his arm. Getting more scared Louis slaps the boys cheeks, the sound echoing in the silent room. But no one moves, not even the boy. Louis doesn't know what else to do. A horrible thought creeps to his head and although it is scary enough to make him piss his pants, he knows he has to do it. He is going to fight the driver. Whether he has a knife or a gun, it is worth trying to escape. 

As soon as he is about to get up, his body came to a halt as he feels a force of pressure to his lower abdomen. The wind is knocked out of him as his head slams onto the wall of the bus. When he looks down he seems a giant belt that seems to of come out of nowhere wrapped around him holding him firmly in place. 

He must be dreaming. This has to be some horrible nightmare and he's going to wake up any second now and see his mums face again. But it's not. It's not just a piteous dream, this is reality. He is in a bus about to get kidnapped by god knows who and killed, and he can't do a thing to save himself.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It must have been a god sent gift making up for all his bad luck but the back door creaked open.

Somewhere through the endless fear and desperation, Louis had fallen asleep. It wasn't till the bus ran across a bump in the road, that he was jolted awake. 

He sleepily ran his knuckles on his eyes trying to gain sight of where he was. What he saw widened his eyes in fear because "where was he?" But as soon as he had tried to get up and found his waist wrapped by a belt, did realization come crashing into him, knocking him back down.

Louis slumped back in his seat and sighed in defeat. There was no use now, he just had to wait. He turned his body, to the extent it could go, and looked out the shaded window. Judging by the black sky, it was night.

Funnily enough, it was a starless night, leaving him nothing to wish upon. He couldn't help but think of how the day would've ended if he hadn't hopped on the bus. Would he of been asleep in his own bed, safe from fear? 

He had laughed bitterly at the thought. Yah right, he wasn't getting anything but fear today. Looking around he let his eyes wander to the people, something he didn't do at first, too focused on his own fear to think of anything else.

There wasn't much too look at, or it just wasn't interesting enough. Their stone like expressions didn't do anything to help his queasiness. Weirdly, they were all dressed in a dark pine green. The girls in short skater skirts and tank tops, and the boys with pants and t shirts.

Were they always dressed like that? Surely he would have noticed that and not gotten on the bus. But then again their happy expressions had distracted him. Which of course brought even more questions to his head. How could they of gone from so happy to no emotion at all?

Louis turned his head away from them. Just looking at them gave him a major headache. Instead he turned his gaze to the faceless driver. Why the hell did everything have to be so mysterious? Obviously they were going to kill him, so why not just hurry up with it? 

The driver, or Mr. Faceless, as he liked to call him, was still driving. All Louis could make out was his leather cladded hand, resting on the steering wheel. Louis felt the urge to scream at him, to yell at the top of his lungs through the whole bus till something happened. But he was far too scared. A coward.

The wait was killing him. Ironically it was his lack of patience in the first place that got him here. To his death. Or soon to be death. There had to be some possible way out, but at this point Louis was to tired to even try, so instead he resorted to staring out the window again at the passing light.

Wait, what? Buildings? All he'd seen so far was trees. Now that he got a glimpse of the shimmering city lights. He felt a seed of hope blossom in his stomach. They were going past civilization which meant he had a chance to scream out for help. 

He shook his legs with excitement and didn't dare to move his eyes from the window. Nervousness creeped into his mind reminding him that there was a chance no one would see him, but he pushed it far back. He was going to get out of here if it was the last thing he did. Either die or escape, the only two choices he really had at the moment.

The van made a U-turn into the back of an empty parking lot of an abandoned building. Much to Louis surprise, the van stopped, and even more to his shock, Mr. Faceless got up. Louis felt his eyes widen as the tall figure stood up and grabbed his garbage bag. The man walked ever so slowly down the aisle, before snapping his head to Louis direction. He held his breath. 'This is it' he thought, this was the last of him. 

The driver kept coming closer to him, so close he could feel his breath down his neck. He shivered and closed his eyes. Suddenly the breath was gone and so was the man. He looked up to see him climb out the back of the van. Louis struggled to stay put. He needed to get out. This was his only chance. His fingers fumbled with the belt as he tugged and pulled. But there was no use. 

He screamed his frustration and slammed the seat. A click and pop sound was made as his seatbelt opened up. He was free. His waist was free with no belt! He looked down to see a tiny bump by the ridge of the seat under the cover. A button. He could've sworn it wasn't there before but he probably missed it with all his thrashing and crying. Not the he was complaining. He needed to get out.

Louis jumped out of his seat and made his way towards the back where the door was locked. His eyes scanned the door to see if there were any buttons to magically open this one. To his bad luck, he didn't spot any. He pulled at the locks trying to unclasp it. His fingers strained but he didn't give up. He kicked at the locks in hopes to break it but it was no use. He was desperate to be out. There had to be something. A thought popped in his head a he made his way to the drivers seat. He searched for any clue to the way out. His hands searched the dashboard, seats and steering wheel. There was nothing. Angrily he kicked the seat. 

His foot hit something hard. Curious he quickly bent down to look under. There was a lever with a red button. Usually he knew better than to just press random buttons but he had no other choice. He pressed it. It must have been a god sent gift making up for all his bad luck but the back door creaked open. The locks slowly unclasped one by one. Hurriedly he ran to the back waiting. After what seemed like hours they opened up. 

Louis had never been so happy to see rain again. He rushed out side running across the street till he remembered the people inside. Did they want to come out? Surely they would have taken the opportunity to escape the way he had. But they hadn't even twitched or even looked at the back door. He was confused but right now he needed to save himself. 

When he reached the end of the road he couldn't help but look out at the van again. To his horror the driver was staring right back at him. He expected him to run up and catch him but instead he turned his head around and got back into the van. Maybe he was going to chase Louis with the van and get him faster. With fear and adrenaline in his veins he ran. He didn't know where he was going but he had to get away.

He pushed with all his legs could take. Looking ahead he saw a sign. 'CAMP IY" under it the caption 'The place where all games begin!' Louis was absolutely relieved. There was no way the man could kidnap him in a place full of people right? He ran up to the sign to catch his breath and looked back at the road to see the driver looking back at him. 

Louis shrank in fear but the driver just looked at him with a blank stare. Before he could even head inside to camp he gave him a smile. There was something about the smile that made him feel sick. Almost like he knew something Louis didn't. An evil smirk.

Louis shook the thought and headed in the dark nights woods following the trail. 

Poor Louis, he didn't know this would be the last time he'd ever see this trail again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Please don't forget to comment and leave kudos :) you can also follow me on Instagram at harryxlouis. This story is also available on Wattpad under the user stylinstars where I post first!


	3. Trail of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't." The strangers voice whispered. Confused Louis turned his attention to him. 
> 
> "You can't leave now," His smile grew as he continued, "the games have just begun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you're enjoying so far :) xx

Louis feet squished upon the muddy ground. His white converses were now ruined due to the dirt smeared on them. He willed his tired legs to keep moving. He didn't even think twice about where he was going when he followed the filthy trail. He had been so scared of the driver, wanting to escape, he followed the first trail he saw in hopes to get into the camp. Now though, he was regretting it. 

He felt a sharp pain course through his foot as he looked down to see a sharp looking plant digging in the side of his ankles. He cursed silently as he plucked it out, wincing from the sharp sting of the needles. His night just wasn't getting any better. 

The sound of a twig snapping froze him in fear. 'Shit' he thought. Was the driver back? Was he finally going to kill him? Right here. In the woods. The thought had his legs moving faster than they ever had in his life. 

He ran through out the tangled woods, branches scraping at his face and carving into his skin. The sting of the scratches were nothing compared to the rush of adrenaline in his veins. He jumped over a log and nearly face planted into the ground. His hands held the branch tightly as he regained his balance. He ran again.

The harsh wind slapped at his cheeks, the nights cold sending shivers down his arms arising goosebumps. Sweat rolled down his back, stomach on fire. He didn't dare look back, afraid of what he might see.

But after 10 minutes of non stop sprinting, curiosity got the better of him as he snapped his head back hastily. His eyes only caught sight of the dark night. Nothing. He knew it was a bad idea but his legs were killing him. He slowed down. Louis struggled to catch his breath, lungs burning from the run. He panted heavily, his hands placed on his wobbly knees. 

Once his breathing was back to normal, his head perked up at the sound of laughter. Louis head snapped up and surely enough if he squinted hard enough, he could make out a blaze of yellow and orange light. A campfire! With this thought in his head excitement coursed through his veins as he made his way, following the glow. 

Louis reached a large wooden sign that read "Camp IY". He laughed in happiness and relief for he had finally found the camp! He was finally free. He could now find a way home from here. Now all he had to do was call his mom and assure her that he was safe. God, he was safe. His eyes filled with happy tears as he jogged to the big building just meters away.

Louis stepped foot in the seemingly endless department. The marble of the floor shined brightly, reflecting his dishevelled appearance right back at him. Louis let his eyes wander to the giant beige walls. Wooden framed portraits hung proudly revealing old landscapes. An antique looking chandelier glimmered from atop the high ceiling. 

Louis walked up to a black island desk. 'This was probably the registration table' he thought. The place was empty, no sign of life any where. Anxious for help Louis rung the little bell that was placed on the slick desk. The chime echoed throughout the room. Louis imagined the sound bouncing on the walls, back and forth. He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for service of some kind. 

"Hello" Louis called out. "Is anyone here?" Nothing. Just the echo of his own voice. "I'd really like some service yanno" Louis chucked almost nervously. The dark building was giving him the creeps.

Behind the large desk were two humongous oak doors, painted black. Their golden handles glistened brightly catching his attention. Maybe he was suppose to open it. Louis squeezed his bum past the desk and gently pushed the handles. The door slowly creaked open. 

"What the..." Louis investigation was interrupted abruptly by a cheery voice.

"Hello, may I help you?" A boy with tousled brown hair and large grin came into view. His loud voice caused Louis to jump and slam the door shut with his back. 

"Uhhh...." Louis stammered, at loss for words. "I was just looking for someone to help me because when I came in there uh wasn't anyone in here. So I was checking the back door here." Louis pointed the the black doors as if there were any other "back doors."

The brunette boys smile didn't leave his face. "Of course. We are truly sorry for taking so long. What is your name?" 

This time Louis didn't stammer as he said "I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson, and I was wondering if you have a phone I could use?"

The boys grin widened if even possible as he replied "I'm afraid we don't have any signal connection here at camp. This camp was made for outdoor fun only and how would that be possible if everyone was on their phones right?" 

Louis hummed silently in agreement. He was screwed. Now where could he go. "Well do you know any place nearby that offers signal? I'm in a huge rush and I really need to get home." 

Something flashed in the boys eyes but disappeared as quickly as it came. His grin though never leaving. "You've come alone?" 

Something about the way he said it had shivers running down his back. Louis focused his eyes on the boys birthmark just at the nape of his neck. "Well yes. I did. I guess id better go considering there's nothing here for me." He turned his body and waved a quiet goodbye. A hard grasp on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

"There isn't signal for miles north due to the weather and it's terribly rainy outside. There's a high possibility you'll slip and fall, so why don't you join us at camp. We have a nice and warm campfire set under the tent that you can hang out in. There's also free dinner so if you're hungry..."

Louis stomach growled at the mention of food, reminding him just how hungry he was. Of course, thinking of food reminded him of how he got into this situation in the first place, when he had been impatient to go to McDonald's. He smiled politely before answering "I don't really think that's necessary. I really don't want to be a bother and I really do have to go." The boy just simply turned his head and stared blankly at him. 

Louis smiled apologetically and turned around once again to exit.

"You can't." The strangers voice whispered.

Confused Louis turned his attention to him. 

"You can't leave now," His smile grew as he continued, "the games have just begun."

Louis eyebrows furrowed. What the hell was this guy on about? 

"What the hell are you talkin' bout mate!" Louis didn't mean to snap but he was tired and cold and scared and the list just kept getting longer by the second.

The brunette didn't even flinch at Louis cold tone. His grin just got bigger, shining his pearly set of perfect teeth. Louis would of been jealous if he wasn't already worried for his face. He was pretty sure if he smiled a bit more his face would crack. Maybe even break his jaw. Albeit it was very creepy too. His eyes were blank, almost stone like, but his smile big. 

"You can't leave now Louis. We don't allow our guests to go without at least staying one night in. It would ruin our reputation of best guest keepers and service terribly, and you wouldn't want that now would you Louis?"

Oh. So that's what this was about. Louis kept his expression kind but firm as he answered "I'm really sorry sir, but I cannot stay. My mum is probably worried sick right now and I still don't know where I'm going to be staying tonight."

The boy smiled. "I'm Liam." 

Louis shook his head, confused as to why he was now introducing himself. "Um, alright?."

"You called me sir, I was just letting you know my name." He paused before continuing, "you said you don't have anywhere to stay? So how about I give you an offer? Tonight is the 5th birthday of this camp and we're going to be having a grand party. I know you're worried for your mum, but considering there is no signal or place for you to stay, I think it's best if you relaxed out here for a bit till you find a way home. You might as well enjoy your welcome until then." Liam noticed Louis hesitation before continuing "You won't even have to pay! It's a great offer!"

So many thoughts were running through Louis head. Most being how badly he wanted to get home, but what Liam said made sense. He needed some rest before leaving. With a sigh of exasperation and head hung, he mumbled a dejected "alright."   
Liam's smile twisted as he took hold of Louis arm and led the way.

Louis fate lie in Liam's hand, and he didn't even think twice before following his trail of death.


	4. Campfire Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis mouth has gone dry and he doesn't know what to say. So many thoughts are going through his head at the moment. Could this possibly mean something or is it just merely a coincidence. Maybe Liam is just scared of water.

Campfire Tales

 

The ice of the wind leaves a chill of cold on Louis cheeks. His feathered hair dances rapidly on his head, tickling behind his ears. After Liam persuaded Louis that he should stay overnight, he led him outside to meet everyone in the camp. He couldn't wait to go and sit by the campfire. The cold was too much too bear and he snuggled deeper into his light denim jacket.

The smell of roast chicken had his mouth watering. Louis stomach gave a definite growl that probably would of been embarrassing if not for the wind carrying the sound away. The heads of laughing people turned as Louis stepped in view. He was mildly surprised to see so many people looking his age. He'd expected it to be younger kids and teens considering camp wasn't something he did in his free time. Willingly. But here they were, staring placidly back at him. 

Liam coughed loudly to get everyone's attention before announcing Louis arrival. "Ladies and gentleman I'd like to announce a new forth comer to our pleasant group." His mouth twisted upwards before continuing, "Here we have Louis and he will be joining us tonight due to an unfortunate event, so I hope you can all welcome him into the group wholeheartedly." Louis waved awkwardly and turned to Liam. What now? He just smiled and pointed to an empty seat near a heart faced and giddy blonde, as if reading his mind. 

Louis strides over and plots down carefully. He fiddles with his fingers before awkwardly turning to the silent heads looking at him. His mind works over drive, trying to think of something to say. He doesn't need to think too hard before a blonde boy with brunette tips throws a miniature orange his way. The sudden throw startles him, but his reflexes are quicker and he catches it with the flick of a wrist. 

"Thanks...?" He questions. 

"It's Niall, thought you'd be hungry." The boy offers, voice thick with an obvious Irish accent. 

Before he can stop himself, he asks "You're irish?" Confusion is laced in his question but Niall doesn't seem to mind.

"Yup. Parents dropped me off from Dublin, in hopes to become a better boy. They want me to stop being so "wreck less"." He air quotes and a few people from the circle chuckle. Louis finds himself smiling also. There's something about the boys carefree tone and grand hand gestures that has him on Louis' good side immediately.  
"I think the last straw was pulled when I snook in after school, with a few buds, and set loose 25 tarantulas in Mrs. Butlers class."

Louis eyes widen impressed by this prankster. A man of his own heart he is. "You did what!?"

Niall chuckles loudly. "Yeah mate ya shoulda' seen er face! Was like her whole bloody family was murdered! The security tapes in school caught onto us eventually, but it was so worth it though.but now I'm here." Niall relaxes back Into his seat, having leaned forward when telling his story excitedly. "So what's your story Louis? What landed you in this shit hole? Got anything interesting to tell us?" Everyone is now leaning forward in their seats, waiting in anticipation. And Louis. Well Louis is not one to disappoint.

"Actually I've got an even better story." He smirks when he sees Niall's eyebrows raise. He pauses dramatically before starting with a low, spooky tone. "It's was just a regular day of shopping with my mo- er friends, when a big yellow van just stopped by. I had just gotten out of the shop and was waiting for my mom to come out too." 

He's interrupted when Niall says, "Wait your mom?" Realizing his embarrassing mistake, he mentally face palms. He's quick to recover though, getting back on ground.

"Sorry, I meant my friends." A raven haired boy with jaws that could cut steel snickers not-so-quietly behind his jumper. 

Once they've calmed down Louis smiles and continues. "So I was waiting and like the bus just suddenly," he drops his hands down, palms flat in the air, "stopped. And I was like, well it probably going to like pick up someone, but it was weird cause it was just in the street, blocking the traffic, although there was none at the time surprisingly. But all the suddenly, the back door just opened up. Like not even the sides but the back. And like I peeked over and there were like two loooong seats on each side with people sitting in them. But it wasn't just regular people." Louis moves his eyes around to everyone of them before continuing. "They were all smiling creepily at me. It seemed like their smiles reached forever," he lowers his voice, "like it never stopped." And they waved their hands at me to come in-"

"Bullshit!" He turns his head to the source of the voice to find it attached to a blonde girl with wide blue eyes, snuggled comfortably to the side of jaws of steel.

"I swear to you this is true!" He protests. But she's shaking her he's stubbornly, pout prominent on her lips.

"Why the hell would random people just stop their van, in the middle of the street, to call you in?"

Louis sighs quietly. Of course they wouldn't believe him, he'll he wouldn't of believed this story himself if he'd of heard it from anyone else. But he has to convince them. He feels like if he doesn't tell anyone about this crazy ordeal, he'll go crazy! He needs someone who will believe him.

"Why you ask? Well I have no idea." She huffs disbelievingly, but he continues. "This isn't even the most strange part." He continues. The group look at him intently, willing him to go on. 

"After they had told me to go in, I did."

"You what!" This time it's a cute brunette girl with soft brown eyes and wide glasses. She kind of reminds him of Minnie Mouse. Her face is of disbelief much like the blonde one and Louis doesn't know if he should be agitated or amused.

"There's no way any person in their right mind would get in a strangers van! Especially not a strange yellow looking one that just stops in the road for no freaking reason." She talks loudly despite her mousy appearance and her glasses tip slowly. She pushes them up firmly with one finger.

"Oh cut it Jade!" Yells another girl with a bigger build. Her sharp nose is pointed towards Jade and with brown eyes and sleek brown ponytail leaving no room for discussion. If Louis was into vaginas he'd totally be into hers. 

"You have no idea what was going on in his head, okay? And plus, not everyone is a mouse like you Jade." Her tone is matter-of-fact, but holds no malice. The caramel skinned girl just crosses her arms and looks down.

"Yah and not everyone is a bull Jesy!" She sticks out her tongue playfully before bursting into giggles. They both laugh loudly.

"Okay girls lets have Louis continue here, his story is eh' quite the interesting one." Niall's eyes spark a mischievous glint.

Finally Louis speaks again. "So anyways as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he gives Jade a pointed look but only gets the flipped bird in return, "I went on the van because at that time I was really hungry and McDonald's was just up the block. I decided why the hell not? I mean it was a free ride wasn't it? And there were people already on it, so it was obviously safe. But I was proved other wise. As I stepped a foot on the van I pointed to my location, but you'll never guess what," He stops again before looking around him, "the van didn't stop." 

He hears a few people gasp softly and some raising their eyebrows dubiously, the blonde girl being one of them of course.

"I started to panic, I mean who wouldn't right? I told the driver that we passed my place but it was like he couldn't hear me, like he was deaf. I was getting really scared but before I could go to the driver, a belt just shot out of nowhere and tied around my waist, tying me down immediately! The people that were laughing before were frozen! They wouldn't blink or anything!"

A loud gasp stops him again.

"Just li- like, when we were swimming and," before Jade can continue, a dark skinned girl with stunning African hair and dark brown eyes stops her.

"I'd advise you to not continue Jade." She eyes her sternly which perks Louis attention.

"Wait, why not? What happened when you were swimming?" He asks urgently, desperate for someone who can connect with him.

The dark girl glares at him and shakes her head firmly. "Nothing important Louis. Trust me, it's better to just not get into this stuff, especially if you're new."

Her words confuse Louis. What does she mean by "especially if you're new"? And why is everyone looking so nervous?

"Stop scaring him like that Leigh-Anne!" The raven boy scolds, "Your making it a bigger deal than it is!"

Louis shakes his hands in the air frustratedly. "What's not a big deal? If it isn't a big deal why won't you tell me?"

They all look at each other before Niall nods knowingly at them and looks to Louis. He crosses his fingers slowly and looks into Louis eyes, "One day during our daily activities, we were all in groups doing exercises. Jade, and Leigh-Anne were in one group and were suppose to go for a swim. Their instructor was Liam." Louis shivers remember Liam's seemingly endless grin. "They said they were splashing around and decided it would be funny to pull Liam in. But they said that as soon as his feet went into the water, his grin just dropped."

"His whole face went blank. He literally looked like a robot! It's was so creepy." Jades face pales probably remembering the ordeal. 

Louis mouth has gone dry and he doesn't know what to say. So many thoughts are going through his head at the moment. Could this possibly mean something or is it just merely a coincidence. Maybe Liam is just scared of water.

"What happened after?" He finds himself asking out loud.

"Nothing," Leigh-Anne answers "he just walked away and the next morning he was smiling as if he hadn't just turned into a statue."

Louis feels the goosebumps on his arms arising. 

"But did he-"

A shuffle near the bushes spring them all into a jolt. They stare at each other with wide eyes before getting up. Liam smiles before coming out from behind the bush.  
Louis feels himself panicking, wondering is maybe Liam heard their conversation. 

"Alright ladies and gents, it's time to head off to your ports. Have a good night guys." He waves briskly and leaves. They all nervously look at each other and head off to their ports. 

Louis heart is still beating loudly against his chest when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He yelps loudly and turns to see the raven haired lad.

"Sorry mate didn't mean to scare ya." He smiles apologetically, but its obvious there is some fear in his eyes. Fear and caution. "You'll be sharing a port with Niall and I if that's okay with you."

Louis nods quickly, his mouth still not ready for forming words and heads to his port.

When he lays in his bed he can't help but think of tonight, and hears the wind howl into the night, as chill creeps down his spine, telling him this is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;
> 
>  
> 
> Authors Note:
> 
> Thank you so much for reading so far! I've had writers block for a while and it was driving me crazy! So tonight I sat down and decided that I really need to write this for you guys! I worked really hard and hope you guys love it! Please comment and vote and tell your Larry or non shipper friends to read it. Your comments and votes mean so much to me and it really makes me happy to know you ate enjoying this and encourages me to write :-) if you want you can follow me on ig @harryxlouis for instant updates. 
> 
> \- Sheila

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You can also read this on Wattpad under the user stylinstars, where I will be updating it sooner. This story is based off a nightmare I had and its nothing you'll ever read. You won't even be able to guess what happens. You can also follow me on Instagram at harryxlouis :)


End file.
